Casey needs some attention! Just not this way!
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: Casey needs Raphie's attention...
1. I need you

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

It won't solve anything

It was another day in the lair and Casey has decided to come down to hang with his best bud Raph. "Yo! Anyone home?!" Casey shouts into the lair. Raph comes out of his room and looks down at Casey? "What the shell are ya' doin' here?" Raph asks his best bud. Casey goes into the living room and sits down on the couch. "I came to hang wit' you, Raphie." Casey says with a smile. Raph walks down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a beer. "so, you wanna' beer?" Raph asks his bud as the TV is turned on. Casey turns around and smiles. "Aw, whose bein' a little gentleman." Casey says, joking around. Raph blushes and growls, then just grabs the beers and heads to the living room, and sits down next to Casey. Casey slowly puts his arm around Raph and pulls him close.

Raph jumps off the couch and looks down at Casey with wide-eyes. "You still have a crush on me?" Raph asks the man sitting on the couch. Casey smirks and stands up. "You bet your green little ass, I do." Casey says with a giant smile as he takes a step closer to Raph. Raph blushes a deep blood-red and moves back with Casey's step. "Casey, I've said this a thousand times! We can't be together!" Raph screams in the man's face. Casey frowns and grabs Raph's arm tightly. Raph looks at Casey in shock and tries to break his arm away. "Casey, let go of my arm. I don't wanna' hurt you, but I will." Raph threatens. Casey just smirks and pushes Raph down on the couch. Raph grunts as he hits his head on the couch arm. Casey slowly gets on top of Raph. Raph feels someone getting on top of him and starts to struggle.

Casey just smiles and holds Raph down. "Casey, get of me! I mean it, stop it! STOP!" Raph screams loudly. Casey puts a gag in Raph's mouth and leans down next to Raph's ear. "You will be mine, Raphie." Casey whispers into the struggling turtles ear. Raph looks up at Casey with tears in his eyes. "Aw, is my lover gonna' cry. Silly boy, you should be happy." Casey says and he ties Raph's hands together with rope. "Now the real fun can begin." Casey says as Leo, Don, and Mikey come home from patrol.


	2. Stay away, maybe

**_ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_**

_ Casey needs some attention! Just not this way!_

** Chapter 2- Forbidden**

Leo, Don, and Mikey freeze in place at what they see in the living room. "Casey!? What the shell are you doing?!" shouts Leo. Casey spins half way around and frowns. "Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?" he asks them. "We just got back, and we see you trying to rape our brother!" screams Donnie. Casey gets off Raph and stands up. "It not's rape if he likes it." says Casey with a smirk. Raph sees red, gets up, and spin kicks Casey to the ground. "I don't think he liked it, dude." says Mikey. Raph walks up to Mikey and holds out his hands. Mikey unties Raph's hands and takes the gag out. "There." says Mikey. Raph smacks Mikey up the side of the head. "Ow!" shouts Mikey as he grabs his head. "What was that for?" Mikey asks with a pout. Raph looks at Leo and Don. "Do I really need to explain that one?" he asks them. They shake their heads and walk off while dragging Casey with them.

**A few hours later in the dojo...**

Splinter has been informed on what happened to Raph and is frowning at Casey. "Why did you attempt to hurt my son, sexually, Mr. Jones?" asks Splinter. Casey smiles and laughs. "Even he's known this longer than you? Wow." he laughs. Raph blushes and stands up, then turns to walk out the door. Casey turns his head and wolf whistles loudly. "Like I said before, nice little green ass." he says and looks up at Raph's face. Raph turns towards him, blushes more, growls, and walks out of the dojo. He chuckles turns back and is met by disgusted faces. "You have no shame, do you?" asks Leo. Casey turns his head towards Leo and smirks. "I'd have shame when your brother let's me tap 'dat ass." he says with a jiggle added to the last words. The faces become even more disgusted than before. "Get him out of here. Mr. Jones, you are also forbidden to see Raphael forever." says Splinter as he glares at Casey. Casey smirks and stands up. "I'll find him when he's on patrol, don't you worry." he says.

"My brother won't go near you ever again you pervert." says Leo. Casey smirks and chuckles, then walks out of the room. 'Only if they knew.' he thinks to himself as he sees Raph at the elevator doors. He winks at Raph who winks back with a chuckle.


End file.
